The invention relates to a valve actuation control arrangement for an internal combustion engine including a cam shaft with axially movable cam elements.
An internal combustion engine valve train device having independently axially displaceable can elements and having a switch gate for displacing the cam elements is already known from DE 10 2004 021 375 A1.
It is the principal object of the invention to provide an economical internal combustion engine valve actuation control arrangement for an internal combustion engine including a camshaft having more than two cam elements which are to be independently switched.